Unravel
by jade.ceyda
Summary: Post Shadow kiss Secrets, lies and misunderstandings begin to unravel. Rose Hathaway has been missing for 15 years, raising her daughter. Dimitri is Queen Vasilisa's guardian who finds a girl named Jade after a mysterious Strigoi attack and takes on the role of looking out for her. I assure you in a Non-narcissistic way the story is better than it sounds


_Had this story for ages but never put it up, I assure you not typical. Please review as they motivate me to update, sad I know but I'm a sucker for nice reviews. _

_Jade_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Jade wake up! Come on little devil"

Although I called my daughter a little devil, she looked like an angel while sleeping. I'll underline that, only when she is fast asleep.

Jade looked a lot like me, her slightly tanned skin and wavy hair is a Hathaway trait but she had her fathers height. She is only 15 and the same height as me! funny how your life turns out, from being a bad ass guardian to a full time mum is a change I least expected. The love I have for my daughter, the bond we share is indescribable. I would give up anything for her which scares me. I left the academy on the blessed day that Dimitri told me his love had faded, I didn't believe him at first but with time I knew that I would resent him if both of us protected Lisa because I couldn't lose him again. If there was an attack, I would go to Dimitri not Lisa who I would be sworn to protect. I left the academy because I found out I was pregnant and for a change I wanted to prioritise my child, unlike my mother. I assumed that my shadow-kissed status enabled me to conceive with another damphir. I don't regret walking away from that life, I have Jade my beautiful daughter who gives me a reason to live because if I had stayed with Lisa I know that some day I would resent her and that pained me.

I was shaken out of my trance by a very annoyed Jade, "why can't we be like mythical vampires and function nocturnally?" yep, definitely my daughter.

"Jade Vasilia Viktoria Hathaway, I am pissed off and very well awake to wake you up in the most horrific way", although I tried the stern mother voice it never worked.

"Bite me" I tickled her until she was out of breath.

"Geez woman close the curtains… I'm sparkling"

Like mother like daughter, we bickered until the smell of burnt pancakes reached Jade's room.

"What did u do now Rosie?" was all my pro-chef daughter said before stomping her way to the 'out of bounds' kitchen.

"That's mum to you"

&^$#

**Jade's POV**

The day went by in a blur, I was exhausted from completing all my choirs, homework(home schooled) and training with mum. I'm a skilled fighter, too skilled for my age. I have six molninja marks, my mum allowed me to get them because it was the only reminder that I am a dhamphir. I killed six strigoi because my mom and I help out the academy without their knowledge and sometimes the strigoi come visit us.

I watched as the sun set and the sky darkened, marking the end of yet another day. I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, making me feel uneasy. My mum came and sat on the porch stairs with me, "whats wrong honey?"

I stared back into my mums deep brown eyes that held wisdom and pain, she looked like she was remembering the past as hurt flashed in her eyes.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing mum"

Mum sighed deeply, " the usual jade don't worry about it, I wonder where Katelyn is she was supposed to be here an hour ago"

Katelyn is our neighbour and when I say neighbour I mean she lives kilometres away.

"Mum you don't have to answer my question but why, why did you leave the court and your best friend"

Mum looked surpised, "mum just because I'm a teenager it doesn't mean I'm stupid. You don't realise how often you space out and your nightmares that trust me you vocalise".

I regretted my outburst as soon as the words escaped my mouth, " I… I'm sorry mum don't answer me I'm sure you have a reason for not telling me".

She nodded indignantly, "you're right Jade, I do space out because of a bond that ties me to my best friend… I left because I wanted to be a mother and I didn't want to resent her. Jade if ever there was to be an attack I would have to leave you and protect her, that's what a guardian does but if I had to chose between you two or even your father… I would chose you".

My mother stared at me to see my reaction, it was the first ever time she mentioned my father or her past, she always told me stories which I secretly knew was her own.

"Mum you are the best mum ever, just wanted to clarify that", I smiled at her because I knew that she feared I would resent her for hiding me away but she always knew what was best. I inched closer to my mum and hugged her, she hugged me back just as tightly and her warm embrace was more than enough for me to be content. Just then I felt like someone had stabbed me in the stomach, I cringed and hugged my abdomen in hopes of relieving the pain. My head shot up the instant I realised … this pain derived from the strigoi lurking around. The sun had set and the dark scenery was illuminated by red, sharp eyes. The strigoi army had surrounded us, approximately 70 of them marched forward smirking in a condescending manner. Mum's guardian instincts kicked in, she ran inside and grabbed two stakes…


End file.
